charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder. She was born August 2,1977. Paige is the most emotional of the four sisters and like Phoebe during the early seasons, she is spunky and sassy. Paige often fights with Piper in the early seasons when learning the Craft but later, Piper accepts Paige as her sister and gives her potion-lessons. Paige is married to a mortal cop named Henry Mitchell and she is the mother of Henry Mitchell Jr. and twin daughters. Background Paige Matthews was the fourth daughter of Patricia Halliwell, a good witch who lived in San Francisco. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her mortal husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's guardian angel, a whitelighter named Sam Wilder. Victor had left Patty and their children and never knew of Paige. On August 2, 1977 Patty and Sam left the newborn baby to a nun named Sister Agnes at a local church, fearing repercussions if the forbidden affair between a witch and a Whitelighter was ever discovered. They left the baby girl with a blanket and asked that her name start with a P, like all women of her immediate family. The girl was named Paige, and adopted by the Matthews family. In her teen years, Paige was rebellious; staying out all night, partying with friends, skipping classes, talking back to her parents. One night, the three of them were in the car driving home, when they were involved in a car crash. Her adopted parents died, but she unknowingly saved herself from that accident by orbing out of the car. Not knowing what happened or how she survived, Paige took it hard and did a huge turn around. She stopped drinking and started to do well in school. After graduating high school, she got into Berkeley due to her high test scores and a powerful essay on the death of her parents. When she finished college, she started working for South Bay Social Services; helping the poor, the disabled, and the elderly. A few years later, Paige attempted to track down her real family. She went to the police and learned of the church at which she was left. She checked around and suspected she was related to the Halliwell sisters, but somehow never approached them about it, being that their mother had passed away. In 2000 Paige started to go to the club called P3, on and off again, because it was owned by Piper Halliwell, and because she felt like she belonged with the Halliwell sisters. One year later, when Prue died, she felt "magically" drawn to the funeral. While giving respect for Prue, Paige talked to Phoebe (her older sister). They shook hands, giving Phoebe a premonition of Shax (the demon that killed Prue) killing Paige; thus she, the third sister that would reunite the Charmed circle, was Piper and Phoebe's innocent. Revelation as a Charmed One using telekinetic orbing for the first time.]] When Paige learned Prue Halliwell had died, she attended the funeral. At the funeral Paige shook hands with Phoebe Halliwell and Phoebe received a vision of Paige being attacked by the demon Shax, the demon that killed Prue. After the funeral Paige and Shane went to a rooftop to make out and they were attacked by Shax. Phoebe and her boyfriend Cole Turner observed the fight and that Paige orbed out to avoid an attack by Shax. Shane was not as lucky and was injured. Phoebe and Cole attacked Shax, but he and Paige both escaped. After checking on her boyfriend at the hospital and speaking to the police, Paige went to the Halliwell manor. She was together with the Book of Shadows and her two sisters for the first time and they became the Charmed Ones once again, which allowed Paige's Wiccan powers to awaken. This reunion was interrupted by Shax, but Piper and Phoebe were able to get Paige to assist them in saying the spell which would vanquish him. Freaked out by what she saw, Paige ran off. The Source of All Evil possessed Shane in hopes of turning her evil; a new witch has 48 hours to decide whether to use her powers for good or evil. The Source hoped to turn Paige evil and permanently destroy the Power of Three. Paige was approached by Piper and Phoebe, who told her that, like Prue, she had the power to move objects with her mind: Telekinesis. Skeptical, Paige tried to move a candle by waving her hand at it, and failed. While saying that she must not be one of them if she could not make a "candle" move, she gestured at it again, and the candle disappeared from its stand and reappeared in her hand. Paige soon learned she could orb objects by calling for them verbally, because of her Whitelighter genes. She was then approached by a Source-possessed Shane, claiming someone was after him. She left with him, fleeing the sisters. The Source of All Evil then took Paige back to Shane's place where he tempted her to use her powers to hurt a man who she thought was abusing his child. Later at work Paige tried killing the father by calling for his heart, but Phoebe and Piper were able to stop her and Leo orbed her to the Halliwell home. It was then discovered that the man was innocent and it was his wife who was abusing the child. The Source of All Evil then dealt a mortal blow to Cole, leaving him to die slowly. Back at the manor Paige threw a fit, and The Source attacked them. The Source tried to tempt her into evil by taking the forms of those she has helped at work, including the abused boy. However, when the "boy" blasted Phoebe with electricity, Paige flung him aside, sealing her ties to good just as midnight struck. The Source then boasted of killing Cole and tried to kill a police inspector who was spying on the sisters, but the inspector was saved by the healing powers of Leo Wyatt. The sisters and Leo then found Cole and were able to use the combined powers of Leo and Paige to heal him. Paige then reconciled with her sisters, but Shane, having jumbled memories of his possession, left Paige. Phoebe and Piper then took her back to their home and used a spell to summon the spirit of Patricia Halliwell to reunite the long separated mother and daughter. Powers & Abilities Telekinetic Orbing Like Prue, Paige has the power of telekinesis. However, it works differently due to her Whitelighter side, when she calls the name of an object it will orb to her. For instance, if a demon threw a fireball at her, she would hold out her hand toward it, yell "Fireball!" and be able to orb it away from herself, or even right back at the demon who threw it. She does not have to be terribly accurate with the words she uses, being able to orb away some acidic demon spit with the words "Icky stuff". She also orbs a shuriken away from Phoebe Halliwell with the words "Weapon..thingy!" She can also orb someone to herself; she once orbed a leprechaun to her by yelling "leprechaun!" This is the first person ever known in good magic to have this power, as she was the first whitelighter/witch. This power is called Telekinetic Orbing. She has shown signs of power advancement like when she orbed Excalibur without calling for it to the attic in a season six episode. However, this was one of the only times she did it. When unable to speak (in the episode "Sense and Sensibility), Paige was able to telekinetically orb Wyatt to herself as Piper and Phoebe interlocked arms with her and called out, "Wyatt." Also, in season eight, in the episode "Repo Manor" she could orb the dollhouse to the attic without saying anything. It is evident that Paige can now orb people and demons to any location by saying the location, for example, she orbed Phoebe back to the manor by saying, "Home!". Also, in season 8 episode "''Hulkus Pocus''" she orbed the demon Krychek to Magic School by saying "Magic School!" Another orbing advancement through the years came in her ability to orb things away and seemingly making them disappear. Towards the end of season eight, Paige finally orbed demons and people with her powers. The most prominent example is when she orbed a member of the Triad directly into a fireball thrown by a different member, albeit after Piper froze both and the fireball. Also in "Gone With The Witches"" we see Paige use her power to send a pair of demons flying (similarly to how Prue used to use her power), calling out "demons!", Paige orbs the two demons into the air and throws them against a dumpster. Telekinetic orbing is the last power used on the show offensively: in Paige's flash-foward she uses it to vanquish a Darklighter with his own arrow. Orbing Being half-Whitelighter, Paige has been able to orb ever since she was little, but never knew about it and so never tried. When her parents died in a car accident, she unintentionally orbed out of the car and saved herself. ("A Paige from the Past") When she first found out about this power, she could only orb out and reappear in the same place, allowing her to just dodge attacks. As she begins to practice this power, she becomes able to orb from one place to another and take passengers with her, though she is a little clumsy at first. It was with this power that she saved herself from death when Cole cast a spell to alter reality, allowing her to arrive in the same reality and reset everything to normal again. (''Centennial Charmed'') The ability to orb can only be gained by being a Whitelighter, having Whitelighter genes, or killing one who has Whitelighter powers and absorbing the magic. This is evidenced when Paige can still orb after the Stillman sisters steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Healing At first, she is only able to heal a being when a whitelighter is touching her hand. This allowed her to tap into that whitelighter's power to heal. By the midfall of Season 8, her boyfriend (now husband) gets shot in the gut and is about to bleed to death until she develops the power to heal on her own, which she later uses to heal her sisters and her charges. This is a major advancement because for a long time the show explained her inability to heal with being a "half-whitelighter." The reason why Paige triggered her Healing power is her love for Henry, as in Love Hurts, it was shown that love is the trigger and Piper's love for Leo triggered it there when she had the power. When Billie told Piper and Phoebe that Paige could heal on her own they teasingly asked what happened, knowing that Paige must truly love Henry. Other Whitelighter Powers Paige has also displayed sensing, hovering and glamouring. Paige was first able to use sensing to find Leo when the sisters couldn't find him and has since used it as a Whitelighter. It also apparently allows her to sense her sisters when they call for her like they did for Leo when he was a Whitelighter and Elder. Paige displayed hovering when under a spell which caused her to hover over the Golden Gate Bridge and meditate. Paige has displayed glamouring since season 5, using it while under a hex and multiple times as a Whitelighter, including to trick demons as part of traps. Basic Wiccan Powers Due to her being a Charmed One, Paige can write and cast powerful spells as well as make potions. She did not receive any witch inheritance until the time she met her sisters and reformed the Charmed Ones. She is gifted with the basic witch powers of scrying, potion making and spell casting. She seems to be adept in the art of spellcasting but not as gifted as Phoebe; it took her awhile to master it. Her first spell was a haiku she wrote as Phoebe was under a curse and couldn't. It was a vanquishing spell and despite it not adhering to the usual rhyme format, it worked. She has since gotten much better at writing spells. As a new witch, Piper was the one responsible for tutoring her with the magical arts, history, and science. She was initially uninterested with the basics and wanted to skip it altogether, but when she accidentally switched bodies with Phoebe after randomly mixing a potion, she gets a taste of what her burdens may come if she didn't learn how to use her craft properly, and began to spend more time learning. Because Prue was always the smartest and the strongest, Paige felt inferior around her other sisters and so tried to make herself as good as Prue was, most notably by using the same spell to create doves that she used before. ("Sympathy for the Demon") Inactivation of Wiccan Powers It was never explained how or why Paige's witch's powers were inactive before she met Piper and Phoebe. These are a few possible reasons: * Since only three witches were prophesized to become the Charmed Ones, a fourth sister wouldn't have her powers activated until one dies and she is called to be the replacement. This explains why Paige received the power of telekinesis, as it was Prue who had it. It also indicates that if Piper or Phoebe were dead, she would have received one of their powers instead. * Grams bound her powers right after birth like she did with Prue, Piper and Phoebe after the events of That '70s Episode. Additional Powers Phoebe When she accidentally switched bodies with Phoebe, she was granted with Phoebe's powers but was terrible at controlling levitation. (Enter The Demon) Elemental Powers When Paige traveled to the Medieval Ages to free her sisters from her past life, the Evil Enchantress, she discovered she could channel the Enchantress' power to conjure the elements. With this power, she was able to shoot electricity and blow winds from her hands. (A Knight To Remember) '' Vampire When Paige became a Vampire, she was granted the ability to shapeshift into a bat, agility and super-strength. ''(Bite Me) Superhero As a superheroine, Paige was granted super-speed, enhanced strength, enhanced senses and invulnerability. (Witches In Tights) Wood Nymph As a wood nymph, she was able to manifest nature. (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) Athena - Goddess of War When Paige became a Goddess of War, she was given a Trident and with it, she was able to produce destructive lightning bolts. In additional, she could teleport in the form of lightning and project "war games". (Oh My Goddess, Part 1 & Oh My Goddess, Part 2) Valkyrie As a Valkyrie, she was given the power of telekinesis and other powers of a valkyrie. (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) Ghost As a ghost, she was able to haunt those she targets. (I Dream of Phoebe) Monster Paige was turned into a monster by a deadly virus in season 8, and so was given super-strength and enhanced witches' powers. (Hulkus Pocus) The Hollow In the final battle against Christy and Billie, she, Phoebe and Piper used the Hollow to make them invincible. Because the Hollow is known for absorbing people's magical powers, she and her sisters gained demonic powers after a demon tried to attack them. On their way to Christy and Billie, they also absorbed some other powers to make them more powerful. The demonic powers were removed after the Hollow was released from them. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) '' Charmed Life Season 4 Paige was working as an asisstant to a social worker at the time. Having to deal with harassing co-workers, Paige tried to turn to magic to make things better. She borrowed the Book of Shadows, but found it difficult to control. She cured a co-worker of his acne and did other minor spells, which worked okay. When she cursed a harassing co-worker with unwanted attention from women, the spell backfired and made her breasts grow to enormous size, giving her the same unwanted attention. Phoebe was able to reverse the effects in time for the two of them to confront Piper, who was being turned into a Fury. Paige then started her witch training. She learned potion basics under Piper, but when practicing a potion she accidentally created a spell that swapped her soul with Phoebe's. Although they tried to keep it a secret while they swapped souls back again, they had to confront the evil zen student Yenlo trying to kill his former master. They traveled to limbo and defeated Yenlo after swapping souls back. Having learned that magic and supernatural evil were real, Paige decided to investigate an old house that had always creeped her out. In doing so she learned it was really the home of the demon Gammill and that her friend Finn was Gammill's golem creation. She tried to protect Finn, but Gammill killed his creation for helping Paige. The demon was a collector of ceramic figurines made of shrunken women. He shrunk Phoebe and later got Piper and Paige too, but the three sisters were able to defeat and vanquish him, which returned them to their original size. Paige then rekindled an on-again, off-again relationship with Glen, who she has known her whole life. She told him a story she thought she remembered from her childhood about an Evil Enchantress who stole the love of a prince with magic. Meanwhile, a Shocker demon started hunting the Charmed Ones. When Paige looked the Evil Enchantress up in the Book of Shadows, she discovered an entry on her and the spell used to control the prince. Upon speaking the spell, the prince was called forward in time to be with Paige, who he thought was the Enchantress, and he loved dearly because of the spell. Phoebe and Piper then reasoned that Paige was the Enchantress reincarnated. The Evil Enchantress then went forward in time, following her prince. She attacked the Charmed Ones and took the prince back to her time, but was followed by Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe and Piper were captured because they lacked powers in the past. Paige was able to craft a spell to bring herself and Leo back to their time. Leo freed Piper and Phoebe as Paige used the Enchantresses powers against her. The sisters then bound the Enchantress' powers and returned to their own time. Paige later moved into the Halliwell Manor. Paige was helping a woman named Carolyn regain custody of her child after getting out of an abusive relationship. Paige used magic to help Carolyn. Paige got promoted for her work with Carolyn, but had to turn it down for fear of using her magic for personal gain. Paige shortly after this started practicing orbing herself over distances, a task she would master in a few months time. Season 5 During this series Paige naturalizes somewhat to being a witch, quits her job at South Bay Social Sevices after finally getting promoted to a social worker and turns her attentions to full time witchcraft, determined to play catch-up with her more experienced sisters. During this season, she begins competing with Prue from beyond the grave, attempting to accomplish the things that she did, and become a "super witch" or a "wicca wonder" like she was. At one point in time Paige felt sympathy for Cole as he was getting delusional and couldn't tell if everyone was a demon. The Elders decided to assign Paige her first "Charge", who was actually Sam Wilder, her biological father. Sam was again made into a whitelighter after sacrificing himself to save Prue, Piper, and Phoebe from the demon which killed Patty, but he had lost another charge and had stopped using his powers. The Elders were using Paige because Sam had fallen off their radar, and the only way to find him was through a blood relative. Paige did not know of Sam's connection to her when she meets him, until Phoebe tells her. When a darklighter attacks Paige, nearly killing her, Sam must once again embrace his whitelighter destiny to use his powers to save Paige, which he does. Though Paige resents Sam for abandoning her, she still loves him and hopes to see him again. When Paige tried to vanquish Cole to give Phoebe peace, Paige had wound up in the river with a cold. Whenever she sneezes, she orbs. When Cole managed to change reality, Paige was caught in the warp, and was transported to the alternate reality. Paige was able to reunite her sisters to vanquish Cole, for good, and Paige was returned to her reality, and informed her sisters that Cole was gone forever. When the Halliwell home started to suffer from hauntings due to all the past evil killed there, Piper summoned a witch doctor to cleanse the home. Although the witch doctor did his job, he was worried about the power the sisters commanded and their susceptibility to all that evil. The council of witch doctors decided it was best for the world if they got rid of the sisters, so they cast a voodoo spell on them, hoping their obsessions would destroy them. Paige became obsessed with marrying her old boyfriend Glen, going so far as to kidnap his bride-to-be and impersonating her. She also helps Piper deliver her nephew Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, with his middle name being taken from Paige after she went to great lengths to save him from a demonic attack. Leo turned Paige into the Goddess of War, Athena, to battle the Titans. When she was a war goddess she displayed enhanced physical abilities, the ability to teleport, a trident that shot out lightning, near-invulnerability and a comprehensive knowledge of combat tactics. She also formed a strong bond with Chris Halliwell, her nephew who had traveled back from the future to prevent his older brother Wyatt from being turned to evil. Season 6 In Season 6, in contrast to her mission in Season 5, Paige becomes determined to find a life separate from magic and also to regain her independence. She gets a job at a temp. agency in order to accomplish this, though all of her temporary jobs lead her to people who need magical assistance of some sort. Along the way, during a job, Paige meets Richard Montana, a witch whose family was at war with another witch family until Paige stepped in. They began a relationship, and Paige was happy to have someone she could practice magic in front of besides her sisters, although Richard had bad luck with magic, literally. When Richard went overboard with using magic, she was forced to end their relationship. With Piper pregnant again, and Phoebe stripped of her active powers, Paige feels the pressure of being the only Charmed One left standing. In response to this, she conjures her own Mr. Right to relieve the stress, though the situation turns out badly. In the Season 6 finale, she along with Phoebe meets her parallel universe self, an evil Half-Witch, Half-Darklighter. Season 7 After Gideon dies, Paige works very hard to keep Magic School open for the next generation of magic. Upon the Elders deciding to keep the school open, they force Paige to be the headmistress. In the midst of the "coming storm" of the Avatars, Paige meets and falls in love with Kyle Brody, a Homeland Security inspector who wants to kill the Avatars in revenge for the deaths of his parents. Paige helps Kyle to realize that the Avatars are not responsible for his parents' death, but he still strongly feels that the Avatars are a serious threat. He teams up with the demon, Zankou in order to keep Paige and her sisters preoccupied before they can cast the spell with the Avatars to bring about "utopia." Unfortunately, before Paige can save him he is killed by Avatar Beta after throwing his long-kept vanquishing potion at her, effectively killing her. After Kyle dies, Paige becomes convinced that Utopia is the right thing to do, and becomes entranced in it along with everyone else. With the help of Leo, Phoebe makes Paige actually feel the grief of Kyle's death and the sisters reverse Utopia and regain free will for the world. Paige is then visited by Kyle, who has become a whitelighter, and he promises that will meet again. Paige, becomes tired of being cooped up in Magic School and she and her sisters allow Leo to take the reigns from her, and she is thrilled to be free. Paige then is forced to succumb to her whitelighter duties when an annoying jingling continually rings in her head. Along with a male witch charge named Mitch, and a New Zealand charge, Paige guides a future-whitelighter charge named Joanna, who is killed by Zankou, effectively making Paige vulnerable along with her sisters and stealing the Book of Shadows. In the end, the sisters regain their confidence, vanquish the Nexus and Zankou right along with it, and decide to fake their deaths in order to have a normal life. Season 8 To evade a life of demons and battles, she and her sisters and Leo used a spell to project a magical disguise and created new identities; Paige idenfitied herself as "Jo Bennett". But she kept receiving constant cries for help from a witch named Billie Jenkins, who was unaware that she was calling. Eventually, the call got the better of her and she tried to answer, and ran into a demon. She then continuously attempted to avoid the constant cries for help by looking for signs to her new life, but it didn't work out and she accepted Billie as their apprentice. Eventually, Billie reminded them the purpose of being the Charmed Ones and they decided to resurface the world as themselves via help from a federal agent named Russ Murphy. Although they went through a rough time when the media and reporters refused to leave them alone to find out what they were hiding. Paige later developed the power of healing during a bank robbery. A Possesor Demon tried to force her to expose herself by orbing Henry Mitchell (her future husband) to the hospital, but her love for him caused her to finally trigger her healing power, allowing her to heal Henry's wound. Afterwards, she could use the power at will, becoming the family healer as Leo's initial replacement. She and her sisters hid out in the Underworld after the magical community turned their backs on them because of a spell cast by Billie and Christy. Paige was made to meditate on personal enlightenment, levitating on the Golden Gate Bridge. A leprechaun begged for help, but she orbed him into the bay. Feeling left no choice but to fight, she and her sisters acquired the Hollow to become strong enough to destroy Billie and Christy, and a trio known as the Triad. The powers from the Hollow, however, led to the destruction of the Halliwell Manor and Phoebe and Paige herself, and Piper went back in time to save them. When they found out that Christy and a demon named Dumain were going back in time to change the past to their advantage, they followed them with a rejoiced Billie and prevented it from happening. Afterwards, everything turned back the way it should be. Later life With the destruction of all the strong demons of the past, the sisters were finally able to have normal lives (they still helped innocents, but things became much calmer than the girls' early years). Paige used more of her time to embrace her whitelighter side and help the next generation of witches and whitelighters come into their own as well as passing on her knowledge. Professional Life Social Worker *Charmed Again Part 1 - A Witch's Tail, Part 2 Paige earns a degree in social work and begins a career at the South Bay Social Service as an assistant. She is not an official social worker, but she worked hard in the hope that one day she would become one. However, on the day she was finally promoted, she decided to quit in order to focus more on witchcraft. Temp Worker *Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 - Spin City Paige eventually decided to stop being a full time witch and started taking on temp work. In this capacity she comes across innocents to help in most of her positions. In one of her temp jobs, Paige is traumatized when her boss, Larry, is killed by demons. Her sisters try to assure her that they cannot save every innocent, but Paige is convinced that she failed to save someone she was meant to help. At Richard's suggestion, Paige summons Larry's soul. Larry reveals that he made a Faustian Deal with a demon named Zahn – Larry sold his soul to Zahn in exchange for Zahn giving him financial success. Larry insts that Paige return his soul to Zahn so that the demon does not harm his wife, but Paige is determined to save Larry. Because of lack of support from her sisters, Paige turns to Richard who encourages her to follow her instincts. Paige summons Zahn and offers him a deal: in exchange for Paige selling her soul, Zahn will release Larry into his afterlife. Before Zahn can sell Paige's soul, Richard tells Piper and Phoebe what Paige has done and they storm Zahn's auction. Piper manages to destroy Zahn's Faustian contracts which sets all of the souls he had acquired, including Paige's, free, and the sisters vanquish Zahn. Headmistress of Magic School ]] *Cheaper By The Coven - Scry Hard Realizing that there is not much excitement in her life and that Magic School was about to be closed, Paige decided to dedicate her time to saving it, as well as teaching the students the values and responsibility of magic. In doing that, the Elders had made her the headmistress of Magic School. During this time Paige had a romantic interest in Agent Kyle Brody. She had allowed him to know much about the magical world as they would exchange information about what they know so far about the Avatars. Agent Brody was killed, but Paige learned that he was okay and had become a Whitelighter when he travelled back to see her briefly. Since Paige was getting tired of being cooped up in magic school and Leo was turned human Piper and Phoebe though it was a good idea that Leo took over Magic School they then told Paige and she orbed out feeling great. Whitelighter *Little Box of Horror - near future Since late season 7, Paige begins to embrace the Whitelighter in her and starts doing regular Whitelighter duties. Paige and her sisters destroyed Zankou and the nexus. The sisters "glamoured," changing their appearances, names, and lives. Normal people and demons think they are dead. Paige's alias was Josephine "Jo" Bennet and everyone but her loved ones can see her "new look." After several episodes, the Charmed Ones, as well as Leo, reverted back to their former names and lifestyles. Paige has a charge named Billie Jenkins who is a witch with the power of telekinesis and projection (which came later). It was due to her love of Henry that she was able to access her Whitelighter healing power. After the series end, it is shown in flash-forwards that Paige accepts her role as a Whitelighter, aiding many witches and future Whitelighters and pass on everything that she has learned to the next generation. It was also revealed in ''Imaginary Fiends by future Wyatt who told the sisters that in the future, Paige is the person who has encouraged him to be a Whitelighter just like her and also his father. Romantic Life Shane Charmed Again, Part 1 - Charmed Again, Part 2 When we first meet Paige, she is already in a month's relationship with a man named Shane. They broke up after she became a witch and unwittingly got him possessed by the Source. Though he doesn't remember what happened while he was possessed, he knew it was somehow connected to her and that it was something bad. Glen Belland A Knight to Remember - House Call During high school, Paige has been on an on-and-off relationship with her best friend Glen Belland. Though she still has romantic feelings for him, it eventually ended as Glen married a girl named Jessica. Nate Parks Sense and Sense Ability - Necromancing the Stone Briefly Paige had an affair with Nate Parks, a piano bar owner, which can be considered as a serious relationship as Paige conquered her fear to sing in public for Nate and then decided to reveal her secret to him. It all ended when the truth spell made Nate reveal he was married with children. Richard Montana Soul Survivor - I Dream of Phoebe Briefly Paige had a romantic interest in Richard Montana, a male witch who is related to the feuding family, the Montanas. It ended before their relationship lasted a full year. Mr. Right & Vincent A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right Paige had once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate of Mr. Right, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding, using the Charmed Ones' potions. After Mr. Right was made real and Vincent was vanquished, Mr. Right and Paige said goodbye and he left to live in the real world. Kyle Brody Once In A Blue Moon - Charmageddon Paige also had a serious relationship with FBI Agent Kyle Brody, so much so she turned her back on her sisters for him. The relationship ended when Kyle was killed by the Avatar Beta. The Elders made Kyle a Whitelighter for his courage against the Avatars, and allowed him to say goodbye to Paige before moving on to fulfill his destiny elsewhere as a Whitelighter. : Paige's husband]] Henry Mitchell Battle of the Hexes - Forever Charmed A year later when Paige was trying to protect a future Whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, the parole officer of one of her charges. Initially, they had a rough start, but learned to overcome their problems overtime. Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound. Paige finally told Henry that she is a witch. Henry seems to have accepted it, as he asked Paige to marry him and Paige accepted. A witch named Sir Simon Marks says that Paige is destined to marry him, but Paige refuses and says that she is in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fought for Paige, and Henry won. Soon after, Paige and Henry were married. Their marriage brought them a son named Henry Jr. and twin daughters. This flashforward of the Charmed Ones' lives ends Piper Halliwell and the Charmed Ones' story. Appearance Although Paige doesn’t change her look anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe, her look changes quite a lot throughout the seasons of the show, and more then Piper's. Starting off the show with long dark hair and a selection of short skirts, Paige makes her most drastic change at the beginning of season 5 when a potion accidentally turns her hair red and she cuts it to a bob. She let's her hair grow longer during season 5 and colors it in a strawberry blond at the start of season 6. Later that same season (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father specifically), Paige colors her hair dark brown again and this is how it remains for the rest of the series, usually with a loose curl. In later seasons we see Paige’s fashion sense change considerably from how it was in season 4. Particularly in seasons 7 and 8 we see Paige wearing a lot of pant suits and looking ironically more professional than she did when she had a job in her first two seasons. She also wears more clothes with lace in season 8. At the start of season 7, Paige has a tan, but near the middle of the season the tan fades away and she returns to look a little paler. Throughout all seasons, she remains to wear the same kinds of color of make up, mostly red lipstick. Paige hell hath no fury.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) Paige Season4.png|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) Paige witch way now.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now) Paige_Season_5.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) Paige Season5.png|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) Paige omgpart2.jpg|Seasn 5 (Oh My Goddess, Part 2) Paige Dragons.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me Not) Paige60s.jpg|Season 6 (Witchstock) Paige_Season-6.jpg|Season 6 (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right) Paigeputa.jpg|Season 6 (It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1) Paige_Season-7.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) Paige someone.jpg|Season 7 (Someone To Witch Over Me) Paige oridnary.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) Paige freaky phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) Pige run piper.jpg|Season 8 (Run Piper, Run) Paige__Season_8.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches) Paige payback.jpg|Season 8 (Payback's A Witch) Paige forever.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) Paige Future.png|Paige in the future Deaths Count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Paige died 8''' times. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Paige had lost her powers '''6 times. Paige's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Paige has been... Season 4 * An evil witch (under the influence of the Source's magic) * Phoebe, after accidently casting a spell causing the two to switch bodies. * A teenager * A mortal * A vampire Season 5 * Snow White * A superhero * Jessica, using her glamouring powers * A wood nymph * A Greek Goddess of War Season 6 * A valkyrie * A ghost Season 7 ]] * A wolf-like creature that came out during a blue moon. * Phoebe, using her glamouring powers. Season 8 * Under a magical disguise named Jo Bennett. * A ghostly appearance of the dead Carol Flowers under a potion. * A monster due to being infected by a deadly virus Paige_Evil_Witch.png|Paige as an evil witch Phoebe enter the demon.jpg|Paige in Phoebe's body Paige_Teen.png|Paige in her teens Paige_Vampire.png|Paige as a Vampire Paige_SnowWhite.png|Paige as Snow White Paige_Heroine.png|Paige as a Super Hero Charmed519_522.jpg|Paige as a Nymph Paige__Goddess.png|Paige as Goddess Athena Paige_Valkyrie.png|Paige as a Valkyrie Paige__Ghost.png|Paige as a Ghost 792px-7x15-Phoebe.jpg|Paige masquerading as Phoebe Jo Bennett.jpg|Paige as her alter ego Jo Bennett Paige_Carol Flowers.png|Paige as Carol Flower Paige hulk.jpg|Paige while infected by the Virus HenryTelekineticOrbing.jpg|Paige in Henry's body Notable Occurrences * Paige was turned into a vampire during a struggle for power between Cole and the Queen of the Vampires. While she was a vampire Paige displayed the standard abilities of one: She had fangs, enhanced strength, could cling to ceilings, transform into a large bat capable of flight, had enhanced hearing, and could sense the location of her prey from great distances. Also, Paige was vulnerable to sunlight and holy water, turned evil and was under the thrall of the vampire queen. Cole was able to kill the vampire queen before Paige was fully converted into a vampire, which saved Paige. * Paige was transported to the 1960s by the Go-Go boots of her maternal grandmother Penelope Halliwell. She got to meet Penelope's younger self and her maternal grandfather, Allen Halliwell. * Paige was turned into a nymph by two wood nymphs. * Paige and Phoebe traveled to the Parallel Universe to retrieve their Chris and Leo, until they came into battle with their evil duplicates. They combine forces to vanquish their Gideons on both sides of the universe, which ultimately falls to Good Leo. * Although all the Charmed Ones have a heightened sixth sense Paige is the one who has demonstrated this the most, next to Phoebe of course, in such as in Oh My Goddess! Part 1 * Orbing was the only Whitelighter ability Paige was able to use until she started to work as a Whitelighter although she did display glamouring in season 5 before she officaly became a Whitelighter. Since then she has displayed hovering and healing. Charges Over the course of the series, Paige has had charges who were either witches or future whitelighters: *Sam Wilder - her biological father and her first unofficial charge. *Mitchell Haines - her first official witch charge. *Mallory - her male witch charge from New Zealand *Joanna - her future-whitelighter charge. (lost) *Billie Jenkins - her witch charge and apprentice. *Speed - her teenage future-whitelighter charge. *Mikelle - her future-whitelighter charge. Notes * Paige's astrological sign is Leo, like her older sister, Piper. * Like Phoebe, Paige went through a rebellious stage when she was a teenager, but she straightened out after her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident when she was seventeen. * Paige dyes her hair red in season 5 (which is attributed to a potion exploding in her face) and strawberry blonde in season 6, but goes to a more natural brunette at the end of season 6. Towards the end of season 6, she has long bangs which she keeps until the end of the series. * Although her primary witch power is telekinetic orbing, she has shown signs of foresight (her reading of the tarot cards before Phoebe and Cole's wedding in Marry-Go-Round) or at least good intuition (Oh My Goddess! Part 1). This display of clairvoyance/intuition may mean that some of the Charmed Ones' senses are naturally enhanced by their magic. * Paige has never orbed up there and so is the only sister who hasn't been there. * Paige hasn't been to the future. * Her past life isn't with the Warren Family. She was an evil enchantress in a past life, not in coincidence with a spell in the Book of Shadows that Paige memorized as a fairytale rhyme. Her past life could have been in a battle with a Warren witch though. * By the end of the show Paige has the most powers out of all four sisters due to her Whitelighter side. * Paige is the last Charmed One to develop a new power, although it belongs with her whitelighter side. * Paige, like Prue, fell in love with a police officer. * Paige was good in Chemistry during her high school years (The Day The Magic Died) * Philip Lewicky was Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994. ("A Paige From The Past") * In Season 7, episode "A Call To Arms" Paige seemed to be using the conventional form of telekinesis to open a diaper bin, though she never made any movement or didn't squint her eyes like Prue. External Links *Paige Matthews the Internet Movie Database *Paige Matthews Profile at Wikipedia Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:The Charmed Ones Category:Main characters Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Magic School Professors Category:Parents Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Angels